Two Years Younger
by Hogwarts chocolate
Summary: What if Hermione was born to years younger and in Fred and Georges year, best friends with Alicia and Lee. Finds out she is adopted and finds her real family. Follow her through finding Love, family and Friends and next 7 years will be a jam packed.


_No Voldemort in story because Harry killed him for good but Harry still lives with Aunt and Uncle._

Hermione Jean Granger was walking through Kings Cross and then someone walked into her."Sorry about that I am Angelina Johnson, you must be going to Hogwarts with your luggage" this girl with Long Brown Hair. "Yeah, I am my name is Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" I replied back. "The train is leaving in 20 minutes, we need to get there" Angelina said and dragged them to the wall. "How do we get thought here" Angelina said, we both just stood there not knowing what to do. We then heard a lot of noise behind us and looked around, there was a massive redhead family and they all had the same luggage as us and we went up to them. "Miss, do you know how to get to platform 93/4" Angelina asked "Yes, come with us my boys Fred and George are first year as well" The Kind Woman said.

When we got through they walked of, "Well so much for help" I said and Angelina smacked me on the arm, we walked towards the train and walked into someone else. "I swear everyone I have walked into I have become friends with strait away" I said and Angelina greeted the girl. "Hello, I am Angelina Johnson and this thing is Hermione Granger, you are?" The girl looked a bit in shock, "I am Alicia Spinnet and if it is no problem can I sit with you on the train" She asked. "Yeah, sure come on" Hermione said and dragged Angelina's arm like she did to her earlier, Alicia just followed them quietly. When they finally found a carriage that was empty they went in.

Meanwhile three boys were looking for an empty one as well, they were Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan, "Come on, there has to be a free one, hey George isn't those girls we helped through the platform" Fred asked. George just nodded and they went in to ask. "Can we sit here please" George asked, "Yeah, sure and I am guessing you are your mums Fred and George" Angelica said. "Yeah, Weasley and this is Lee Jordan, I see you picked up someone" Fred said pointing to Alicia who was sleeping against the window. "Yeah, Alicia Spinnet" Hermione said. Then they sat down and got talking, Alicia woke up and they all got along well they found out and fitted together. Trains here Hermione called out and they all got ready to put there robes on, then got all there stuff together and by the time they had finished the train had come.

"Hermione come on" Angelica screamed and dragged her out of the carriage, then Fred and George left so it was just Alicia and Lee, "Come on if we're going to catch up with the others" Lee said and took Alicia hand , then took her out of the carriage. They finally caught up with Fred and George but the four of them couldn't see Hermione and Angelica. "We will see them when we get to Hogwarts" Lee said. They saw this massive giant like person calling first years over and the four followed them, "Four to a boat" He kept saying and they saw a empty boat and took it before anyone else could.

The Journey on the boat ride was magical but for Lee it was horrible with his boat sickness and the rain. "I think I hear them" Alicia said when they got of the boats with Fred helping Lee off them. They finally found them outside the great hall ready to be sorted. "Where did you go?" Alicia asked Hermione and Angelica. "Angelica pulled my arm of by dragging me for about 5 minutes because she was on sugar rush, then we met a cute boy called Cedric after that we shared a boat with him" Hermione rushed out all at once. Alicia though that if she had to share a dorm with them she will go insane and lose it and then thought Lee isn't that far of either with Fred and George. She was looking at Angelica and Hermione, they had some similar features and she made a mental note to look into it soon.

It was time to be sorted and all six of them suddenly went quiet.

Johnson, Angelica – Gryffindor

Weasley, George – Gryffindor

Weasley, Fred – Gryffindor

Diggory, Cedric – Hufflepuff

Stimpson, Patricia – Ravenclaw

Davies, Roger – Ravenclaw

Towler, Kenneth – Hufflepuff

Granger, Hermione – Gryffindor

Spinnet, Alicia – Gryffindor

Jordan, Lee – Gryffindor

When the sorting was over tons of food suddenly appeared in front of them, "You guys, these are our older brothers, Charlie, Percy and our oldest Bill just left this year" Fred said. Everyone went into there own little chats and by the time it was bed time they were shattered.

The six all meet up in the common room the next day "How was you sleep ladies" Lee said. "Trouble twins got along perfectly and feel asleep when there heads touched the pillow but I didn't" Alicia said. It was only then they saw that the other four had left "God, Forge wouldn't stop talking for hours but amazingly I feel asleep" Lee told her as they were walking to the Great Hall. When they got there Alicia asked Fred something "Hey, Fred and George will you come to the library with me later", "Yeah, sure" They replayed and Alicia whispered to Lee you know the plan. Meanwhile Angelica and Hermione were wondering why they had to go and why she didn't ask them.

After breakfast the three went to the library because they had a free day, lessons started the next day. "So Alicia why did you need us" They asked."I think Hermione and Angelica are related to each other somehow and because you are twins you might know more about it" Alicia explained. "Thank god were not the only ones who think that" George shouted, they planned what to do well all day. Well Lee, Hermione and Angelica bonded by the lake" So Lee what are they doing and we know you know what they are doing" Hermione said in her sweetest voice, he was saved by the other three running down to the black lake. "Hey, you three come with us we need to show you something" Alicia shouted to them.


End file.
